


Stranger

by mirrorgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bus, Drawing, Fluff, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers, TaeGyu One Shot, choi beomgyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorgyu/pseuds/mirrorgyu
Summary: beomgyu is riding a long trip bus and suddenly, unconsciously draw a face hes never seen before, until on one bus stop, taehyun's seat number is next to him, strangers to each other, taehyun screamed when he saw his face on a paper.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 35





	Stranger

"beomgyu, message me when you're near okay?" his mom said on the other line. he responds with a simple 'okay' and ended the call.

this is new to him. hes never been in a public transpo for so long. he just hopes that the bus hes riding won't have rude passengers or hes in doom

beomgyu patiently waits for his bus to arrive, an announcement around the area says that a bus to daegu will be arriving in minutes. at least he won't wait for too long.

finally, the bus arrives and he scans his eyes to his seat, 27. he's nervous because what if he's seated next to a rude person? but a sigh of relief escaped his mouth when there's no one yet in his seat. 

he placed his things and waited for the bus to move. suddenly his hands itches and wanted to sketch something. he doesn't know what he's gonna sketch yet or who, but he just let his hands do its thing, draw. halfway through the sketch, which he can call a rough draft, the bus started its engine, ready to go. he stopped for a while to scan the places they're passing through. 

"finally i'm coming home" beomgyu smiled to himself. he's never that affectionate about his hometown, but somewhere in his heart says that this day will be great, coming home and finding home is great. 

half an hour passed when he thought about his drawing. who is he drawing by the way? he doesn't know either. he just had his hands holding a pencil going through shapes, until he formed a whole face. maybe he'll make a new character? who knows?

"time to outline" he muttered, well, he wanted to see what god-like face hes drawn for the past 2 hours of his bus ride. 

"oh, turns out pretty good, beomgyu you still have taste when it comes to guys" he chuckled. good thing people around him are asleep or they'll start to think that he's a creepy guy. 

"passengers, we'll reach a bus stop in a few minutes." the driver announces. 

beomgyu thought he won't need the bus stop so he slept right after. Not minding if his drawing is still in his hands, wide open, free to look at. no, he reallyclosed his eyes and immediately slept.

taehyun, on the other hand is excited to be on his very first bus in this year. well, he's just that eager to visit his family. as soon as he saw the bus arriving, he stood up and waited for it to park. he double checked the plate number if it was the same as his ticket and climbed his way in after confirming that it is definitely his bus. 

"25 and 26, 27 and 28!" he whisper-shouted as he saw his seat. not minding the guy who's asleep, he placed his things next to beomgyu's and welcomed himself to the open seat. 

"a good trip, i wish"

everyone is outside, taking a break from the 3-hour ride, leaving the two young men inside. 

taehyun was just about to open his phone when suddenly, his eyes roamed around the guy's features. definitely, this man's good looking. but what caught his eyes the most is the sketch on the man's hands. 

"AAAAA" he shouted, he screamed. 

beomgyu shrieked on his seat because the loud noise. 

"tf why are you shouting first thing in the--- what the wait wait im awake? is this reality? wait hold. pause. what?" beomgyu panicked as his eyes shifted from his paper to the guy beside him. 

"why do you have a drawing of me?" the younger asked. 

"well sorry, i just randomly drew a face. i never knew someone will look like this for real, like look at these features, its not for humans, its for angels. handsome, beautiful, heavenly---"

"so basically you're saying that i'm handsome?" taehyun cuts him.

"uh, i'm calling my drawing handsome, not you- wait this looks like you." beomgyu blushed at the sudden realization. 

"bingo" the man beside him said "i'm kang taehyun by the way" and he extends his hands

"beomgyu, choi beomgyu." he accepted the other's hands as he tries to tale notes of the name. 

well, he's kinda forgetful so he just wrote the name right beside the drawing. 

"this is you so i guess i'll name this after you?" 

"i'm honored, beomgyu." 

"as you should, taehyun"

they both laugh at what beomgyu just said and continue to talk anout things. both of them learned new things about each other than their names. taehyun learned about beomgyu's passion for arts and music. beomgyu is taking notes on his head about how taehyun wants to pursue singing. they both learned that they are both good in dancing, and a lot of stuff like, beomgyu is the oldest among the two. 

"Kang Taehyun, new friend, sadly this is my stop. byeee." beomgyu said as they reached daegu. 

taehyun is not until the next stop. so they both bid their goodbyes. 

when beomgyu reaches the ground, he walk to the side of the bus where he was seated, and waved goodbye to taehyun. the younger waved back and winked at him that made them both blush. 

while walking outside to grab a taxi, beomgyu smiled to himself. he enjoyed his whole trip. and once he's inside the cab, he realized he never got taehyun's number. but he remembered he gave taehyun the drawing and wrote his number there, lets just hope that taehyun noticed it and maybe, just maybe, he'll text him.


End file.
